Monotropa (PVZH)
Monotropa is a Smarty plant that comes from the Leafy tribe. She is from the Fairytale set and has a rarity of Rare. She has 1 Strength and 3 Health. Her ability makes the Plant Hero draw two cards. If both cards are tricks, Monotropa gains +2 Strength and Health. When she is destroyed, the Plant Hero gains two Ghostly Petals. Strategy Playing With Monotropa is a trick related plant that does not require the buff to be useful. If the Plant Hero uses a Trick-heavy deck, this plant is must for that deck. Nightcap has the most tricks combined with Smarty, so he is most optimal for her. Even then, she is still useful as Ghostly Petals can prove to be a huge help for dealing with high Strength Zombies, so Weed Spray is not something to be feared with her around. Her downside is that if the Plant Hero needs a strong plant, Monotropa relies on both luck and that the player has some tricks in their deck. Her high cost may make experienced players turn the other way, however her ability to make Plants immune is strong enough to bring players back. Playing Against Hearty heroes may want to think twice before playing Weed Spray or Rolling Stone. Although her weak body seems nothing less than a overpriced plant, she can make her allies gain Strength and Health, as well as gain immunity, destroying Zombies and making sure nothing gets past any Plants. Sneaky Heroes are your best bet, as Strikethrough can deal with Ghostly Petals as it still attacks the Plant Hero. Bounce can also remove the abilities and effectively stop the attempts of a wall at any point. However, they cannot stop Conjuring abilities, as Ghostly Petals is a Flower trick, which can be conjured by Cosmic Flower. Trivia * Monotropa appears to be cousins with Ghost Pepper, as found through her flavor text. * She is the only non-Dinosaur plant so far to be affected by a Card Draw. Even then, she is the only Plant to be affected if the cards are specific types. * Despite being a Leafy Plant, Ghostly Petals is a Flower trick. It is unsure why this occurs, except for only synergy reasons. Ghostly Petals is a Smarty trick that is gained when Monotropa is destroyed. It is from the Fairytale set and is a Token. It costs 1 and gives a Plant +1 Strength and +1 Health. It can also not be hurt this turn. Then the Plant Hero draws a card. Strategies Playing With Ghostly Petals can be a very dangerous trick as it can stop Zombies in their tracks and destroy them without getting hurt. It can also save the Plant from being Weed Spray'd and Rolling Stone'd. The immunity also prevents Deadly from being used and any Zombies that get buffed from doing damage cannot activate their ability. That being said, its only downside is that a Plant can be a target for Rocket Science if it grows enough and still be countered by Hearty removals if it still falls behind. Playing Against As stated, it can be dangerous and the Zombie Hero must take precaution on how to deal with the trick. However, the good side is, it only affects one Plant, even then, the buff may leave the Plant open for Removals. Be sure how to handle these Plants as it can cost a Zombie for you. Trivia * It's flavor text is a joke on the words poltergeist and petal. Category:PvZH Plants Category:Plants Category:PvZH Tricks Category:Flowers Category:Leafy cards Category:Smarty Class Category:Smarty Tricks